For both the hobby gardener or commercial grower it is often desirable to use a greenhouse-type arrangement over a row crop at least during the initial growth stages of the plants. A tunnel-type greenhouse may be provided for each row, covering the row so as to confine heat and humidity around the seedlings or young plants.
The known structures are often extremely flimsy, blowing away in any gust of wind to leave the plants uncovered. More sturdy structures have been relatively expensive and difficult to set up.
Since such arrangement are often used by the hobby gardener it is desirable to supply them in prepackaged form. Such a package is either very long, in order to accommodate the very long wires needed to form arches or wickets to support the foil constituting the walls of the greenhouse, or is wide and flat so as to contain the preformed wickets. Since it is often necessary to provide pointed stakes to secure the foil in place over the wickets, an additional problem is posed in the containment and shipping of these potentially dangerous items.